Their Healing Passion
by CrimsonGaze14
Summary: Sequel to "Pureblood Promise". Kaname is in pain but there's something else that is bothering him. He warns Yuki to stay away from him for he might do something that would hurt her, but she remained stubborn and disobeyed him. Can she handle it when Kaname loses control? Third chapter is up. YuMe. Rated M for lemons.
1. Healing Passion

A/N: Greetings! As I promised, I have written a lemon sequel to **"Pureblood Promise"**. This is the first time I've written a lemon, and it's much difficult than I expected it to be. Hope you'd enjoy reading :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight nor the characters associated with it, but I own this fan fiction.

A week had passed since Kaname and Yuki's unpleasant encounter with Rido. Thanks to Yuki and their parents' continuous and heartwarming generosity of their much-needed blood, the fatal and deep wound located on Kaname's chest had considerably healed, though there are still times when it would hurt all of a sudden and cause him torturous pain. During these agonizing instances, Yuki would always rush to his side to give him an embrace of comfort, and when the pain would refuse to subside, she would quietly sob on his shoulder and inwardly blame herself for his suffering.

"_All I could do is comfort him, and I know that I'll never be satisfied with just that." _Yuki couldn't stop thinking about Kaname to the extent that she could no longer get sufficient sleep. He had told her many times already not to blame herself for his agony, that he would've suffered even more had he failed to protect her, but still she finds it impossible to avoid blaming herself especially when she could see him vomit blood and hear his cries of agony.

"_How I wish that somehow we could share the pain he feels, so that the intensity of his suffering would be lessened." _she thought before closing her eyes in an attempt to fall asleep. Eventually she fell asleep, but she hadn't even slept for more than an hour when she was awakened by the scent of Kaname's blood.

"_Oh no, he's in pain again!" _she worriedly thought while she hurriedly made her way to his room.

"Kaname!" She saw him kneeling on the blood-covered floor, his bangs concealing his eyes and his hands clutching his chest. She was about to approach him when his pleading voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Yuki… please stay away from me…" But being the stubborn girl she is, she ignored his warning and proceeded to embrace him.

"You're in pain… how am I supposed to just ignore you?" her voice filled with concern.

"Please heed my warning… You know that I would never tell you to go away… unless it's dangerous…"

"Since when did staying by your side became dangerous?"

"You don't understand… if you don't leave… you might get hurt…" he pushed her away and that's when she saw that his eyes are currently crimson red.

"What's wrong? Why are your ey- " she was cut off when he fiercely kissed her with so much force that she got slammed down to the floor. They had kissed a few times before, but he had never done it like the way he's doing it to her right now, and strangely she likes it. She returned the kiss, even though at first she was hesitant to do it. After a few minutes he pulled away and she felt somehow relieved when she saw that his eyes have returned to their normal burgundy color, but from the troubled expression on his face, she knows that there's still something she needs to know.

"Please Yuki… leave before I lose control of myself again… for when I do, I'm afraid that I would not be able to take control again until I have accomplished something that might hurt you…"

"If I get to stay by your side then I wouldn't really mind getting hurt… and this may sound strange but, when you kissed me like that… I really liked how it felt…" she said in a timid voice while blushing. Seeing her blush and hearing her say those words are more than enough to make Kaname lose control and his eyes have once more turned to their crimson red color. He picked her up and quickly placed her on his bed, then unbuttoned his navy blue shirt to reveal his well-built body, making Yuki gasp in admiration and her blush to grow redder, but then she frowned a little when she saw the wound just next to his heart. He planted a kiss on her forehead before straddling on her hips.

"I just hope you have an idea of what you're asking for, my precious Yuki…" he said in a lustful voice, before kissing her in the lips once more, this time with greater intensity and she eagerly returned the kiss while her hands cautiously roamed his body. After a few moments he licked her bottom lip, and she granted him entrance. Their tongues were engaged in a fierce battle for dominance, and it impressed him greatly to see how good she is, for the battle ended in a draw.

He pulled away to place warm kisses on her neck down to her collar bone, and then licked his way up to where he planted the first kiss, all the while earning himself sweet moans from her. Her moans increased his arousal even more so he began stripping her of her black nightgown, showering with kisses the milky skin it revealed and sweeter moans came out of her luscious lips. She moaned even louder when he licked the skin between her breasts.

"You're making wonderful noises, my precious girl… Good thing Haruka and Juri aren't here…" he said in a mischievous voice before reaching for the strap of her bra and removing it to reveal her heavenly soft breasts. He was about to devour her breasts when her small hands stopped him from going any further. He looked at her and saw that she is wildly blushing.

"Kaname… please don't look… it is so em-" he didn't gave her a chance to finish her sentence for in an instant his lips covered hers, and they shared a passionate kiss which lasted for a few moments. He pulled out and licked her left ear before whispering something which sent shivers on her spine.

"Don't be shy… Your body is beautiful… so beautiful that not even a saint would be able to resist the temptation it brings… and you know I'm no saint, Yuki…" he sensually whispered. He moved down and massaged her breasts before bending down to greedily suck on her right breast, while his hand continued to massage her left breast and the other hand held her wrists firmly above her head.

Her moans grew increasingly erotic, and she wants more of the pleasure he's giving her. So she jerked up her body against his face, requesting him to devour her even more, and he enthusiastically complied by twirling his tongue around her hardened right nipple and pinching the left one. After several minutes he transferred to the other breast, giving it the same oral treatment. Several minutes passed by again and the scent of her arousal is starting to invade his senses. He decided to withdraw from her breasts and a whine of protest escaped her lips. He chuckled at her cuteness before leaning in until their lips are only centimeters apart.

"My my, you truly are impatient, aren't you? Don't worry… there's a lot more and this day is too far from over yet…" he naughtily said with a smirk on his face as he began pulling down her pink underwear, revealing her dripping wet womanhood. Her heart raced when she saw him lick his lips with a hungry look on his eyes and gasped when he lowered his face in level with her womanhood.

"Kaname… what are you- AAAAH!" she was cut off when he ran his tongue on her folds. He gave her a look of faked innocence as he mercilessly devoured her womanhood. She entangled her fingers on his smooth hair and shut her eyes close, for she could no longer take the delightful scene before her eyes. But Kaname noticed this, and being the naughty boy he is when he loses control, he decided to tease her even more.

"Does it feel good, Yuki? Do you want me to continue or not?" he inquired in between licks.

"K-Kana-me…"

"What was that? You want me to stop?" he asked with a faked hurt tone in his voice.

"N-no… I-I w-want you to… k-keep g-going…" she managed to get the words out of her mouth. She knew very well that he is just teasing him so she made a mental note to get back on him some other time for that. He continued devouring her until her first ever release came with an earsplitting moan. He greedily lapped up all of her honey sweet juices as if it was her blood, not missing a single drop.

"So… how does it taste?" she asked him the moment their eyes met. He did not verbally answer her question; instead he deeply kissed her so that she could also taste herself through the kiss. He pulled away from the kiss after some time and pushed her back to the bed before hovering over her.

"Yuki… I'll ask you one last time… do you really want to stay with me… no matter what?" he calmly asked even though deep inside he already wants to be inside her.

"Yes Kaname, I'd stay no matter what… I'd rather shatter into a million shards of glass than to spend my eternity without you…" she said, her voice full of emotions. That's what all he needed to hear from her to make all his hesitations go away. He unbuckled his pants then discarded his underwear, before positioning himself at her wet entrance. She blushed when she saw how big he is, she even thought to herself how could he fit inside her. Her eyes widened when she felt him slowly entering her tight womanhood, before abruptly stopping when he reached a certain point.

"This is it, Yuki… the pain…" he breathlessly said before kissing her to suppress her scream of pain as he completely sheathed himself inside her. He pulled away from the kiss to lick the tears that rolled down her cheeks due to the pain.

"I'm so sorry Yuki…" he whispered with an apologetic expression on his face. She reached out and caressed his face with a smile on her lips.

"It's okay Kaname… I want this… and the pain is gone already…" she reassuringly said to him. She hung her arms around his neck and he began thrusting in and out of her, slowly and gently at first, before steadily increasing the speed and intensity of his thrusts, and in just a few moments they've established a steady rhythm.

"Kaa-naa-meeh... Kan-aaah-meee… " her erotic moans were replaced by his name, lustfully chanting it with each thrust. Hearing his name being chanted like that by the only woman he loves and cares for only fuels up his burning lust so he bent down to sink his fangs into her neck. Her brown eyes turned into crimson just like his the moment she felt his fangs buried in her neck, then she instinctively imitated his actions and sank her own fangs into his neck.

His thrusts grew vicious and soon he felt her tight walls squeezing his hard member. She burrowed her nails on his back as her second release for that day came and in just a few seconds his own release came, his hot seed gushing out to fill her. Their eyes returned to their normal color as he pulled out himself from her and let go of each other's neck. He shifted himself beside her, trying to catch his own breath just like her.

"That was… amazing…" she said in between pants.

"Yes… I just hope… that they wouldn't separate us… if ever they found out about this…"

"Our parents?"

"...Yes." he wanted to correct her question but decided against it.

"I know they wouldn't. I just know they wouldn't even if they wanted to. " she firmly said.

"I hope you're right." he said as he faced her to pull her in an embrace. She returned the embrace and snuggled on his chest when she suddenly remembered that the wound is located there and she might be hurting him. She pulled away quickly but to her surprise the wound is nowhere to be found.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Your wound..."

"It completely healed when I drank your blood while we're doing it." he bluntly replied before bringing back a blushing Yuki into his embrace.

"Kaname… I love you… so much…" she said before she fell asleep in his warm embrace.

"I love you too, Yuki… more than you could ever imagine…" he replied before allowing himself to fall asleep.

A/N: How is it? There's still a next chapter, and if nothing goes wrong with my schedule then hopefully by next week I would have it published. Also if you have noticed this happened during day, well that's because vampires sleep at day so I think they also do those things at day. That's all for now, please leave a review :)


	2. Mischievous Kaname, Naughty Yuki

A/N: Hello! Thank you to all those people who read, followed, favorited and reviwed on this story, I really appreciate it. Here's the second and probably last chapter, and I've typed all of this on my tablet since my laptop won't boot and until now it's not yet fixed, so I hope you would understand if there are some grammatical errors. Even so, I hope you'd still enjoy reading this :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.

* * *

The sun had long disappeared into the horizon allowing the full moon to reign over the skies. Moonlight entered Kaname's room through the small portion of the window he had left uncovered by the curtain, illuminating their naked and entangled bodies. Kaname woke up first, a smile instantly appearing on his handsome features upon seeing Yuki sleeping peacefully on his arms.

"Yuki..." he whispered gently before kissing her forehead. She stirred a bit before opening her eyes to see him smiling lovingly at her. Memories of what happened just several hours ago came flooding into her mind, and she couldn't help but blush. He saw this and snuggled her closer to him.

"What could it be that my Yuki is thinking about... to make her blush swetly like that?" he asked with faked innocence.

"I-it's n-nothing..." she lied and her blush grew more obvious.

"Oh really?" he mischievously asked before tracing his bite mark on her neck with his tongue, causing her to moan out in sudden pleasure. He then stared into her widened eyes with a faked hurt expression on his face before adding, "It really hurts me when my Yuki tells me a lie."

"Kaname...why are you acting like this?"

"I simply find your reactions to be adorable. Why Yuki, do you find it bothersome when I tease you?"

"It's not like that... I just never thought you could also be as mischievous as Oka-sama."

"So you do like it?"

"Aww Kaname, will you please stop teasing me?" she begged him and he chuckled at her expression.

"Fine, I'll stop... but only for now." he said the second part in a whisper and she pouted at him.

"Mischievous Kaname..."

"Don't worry Yuki, I promise I'd only be mischievous when we're alone. Besides you're the only one who can make me mischievous..."

She blushed once more so before he could tease her again she interrupted him, "Kaname, I need to get up... I haven't prepared anything for breakfast yet..."

"Your body and blood are appetizing enough for me, Yuki. Don't you feel the same?" he asked with the same faked hurt expression on his face he used a while ago.

Her blush reddened even more and just as when she thought he had caught her again a brilliant idea came to her mind. She hesitated at first due to the daringness of the idea, but she also wanted to show him that he's not the only one who can be mischievous. She pushed him on his back and straddled on him, and she could have sworn she saw his eyes widen with surprise for a split second.

"I couldn't give you a concrete answer on that." she said as she ran her hands on his bare chest. She tried her best not to smirk when she felt his member harden.

"Why is that, my dear Yuki?" he managed to ask her regardless of his mind swirling with lust and excitement. She moved down to kiss his belly button and he hissed out in pleasure.

"I have already memorized the taste of your blood, and I'm very sure I could live for all eternity by just consuming it but..." she moved down further until her face is in level with his hard member before continuing, "I have no idea yet how does your body taste so as for the moment I really don't have the answer..."

"Yu- OOOOH!" he could only grip on her long silky hair as she playfully swirled her skilfull tongue around his member's head. He threw his head up to stare at the ceiling, but then she felt him stop so he looked back at her immediately in question.

"I want you to watch me, Kaname. Just watch... and consider this as your sweet punisment for being mischievous..." her voice was dripping with lust and Kaname could hardly believe that his sweet Yuki is no longer the innocent little girl she used to be, but nevertheless he is glad that she have finally grown into the only woman who could make him truly happy and satisfy all his needs reserved only for her.

He nodded and she continued her sweet torture, running her tongue along his hard but velvety smooth length while massaging his two hidden jewels, and at the same time listening to his groans and hisses of pleasure. "Hmmm... if your skin here already tastes this good... then I suppose... your essence must taste indescribably delicious... and perhaps even more delectable than your sweet blood..."

She took him into her mouth, taking as much as her mouth could allow, then wrapped her right hand around the remaining exposed part of him and the left one went to rest on his jewels. She made sure to see if he is still watching all of this, and to her amazement he had remained obedient to her 'cruel' command.

"I'm begging you, Yuki... please do it..." he breathlessly begged her and upon seeing the desperate look on his eyes she realized that she had made him wait long enough, despite only a few seconds have passed since she took him into her mouth.

She began bobbing her head up and down, licking and sucking on his length, and her right hand gently stroked the part she couldn't give an oral treatment while her left hand fondled with his jewels. "Yeeesss... that's right my sweet Yuki... suck faster and harder... suck it as if your life depends on it..." he encouraged her while entangling his fingers on her hair.

She moaned in affirmation and sucked faster and harder, causing him to tighten his hold on her hair. She could feel that he is nearing his release, and she could no longer wait to taste his essence, so she purposely grazed her fangs over his head.

Just as she expected that action of hers was more than enough to trigger his release as a loud groan echoed throughout the room and his warm and indescribably delicious essence poured out to fill her awaiting mouth. She greedily gulped every single drop, but he is releasing too much and soon she got overwhelmed, causing some of his essence to drip down from her mouth. When she was done she looked up to see a heavily panting, crimson-eyed Kaname, looking at her with so much lust and love.

"That was so cruel of you, my dear Yuki... making me watch such a blissfully sinful act... I could've gone crazy had I not trained myself to be patient..." he said while trying to restore his normal breathing. Yuki moved up to press her lips against his, imitating his actions several hours ago and allowing him to taste himself.

"But you enjoyed it anyway, haven't you? And your punishment for being too mischievous isn't over yet."

"Then give me my full punishment, Yuki. I would be more than willing to accept it."

"Now that's a good boy." Yuki said and she positioned her wet entrance above his hard member. He bit his lip as he watched himself disappear into her and she felt her hands grab his and place them on her hips.

She leaned over to plant a gentle and swift kiss on his lips before she began bouncing up and down of him, and he responded with upward thrusts, gradually increasing their speed. His eyes remained glued to her breasts, watching with delight the bouncing motion it makes just like the woman who owns it. When he could no longer take it he tore his hands away from her hips and grabbed her breasts to fondle it, making her squeal in pleasure and surprise.

"Oooh yeeahh... squeeze it...I'll keep bouncing..." she purred out to him and he eagerly obeyed. Soon they both felt that their releases are fast approaching, and as if by instinct they buried their fangs once more into one another's neck, in the same spot where they had bitten each other when they first mated.

Yuki's release came first, her sweet essence engulfing Kaname's member and triggering his own release as well. They let go of each other's neck and stared at one another for some moment, conveying their mixed emotions by just gazing into the one another's orbs.

"Naughty girl." Kaname remarked, breaking the silence between them. Yuki smirked and licked the bite mark her fangs had left on his neck.

"And you're one mischievous boy." she sensually said.

"Promise me you'd only be naugty for me."

"Yes, and always. Would you mind if we're just gonna stay like this all night?"

"I wouldn't mind at all, but what if Haruka and Juri caught us like this? They would be home at any moment."

"I don't care. Besides they would know it eventually so why must we hide this?" Kaname chuckled at her boldness before pulling her down for a deep, passionate kiss. When he pulled away he caressed her face.

"You know that one or both of them might get a heart attack if they are to find out about us this way." He mentally smirked for it seems that she had fallen into his prank.

"You have a point..." she pouted and he could no longer prevent himself from chuckling.

"What are you laughing at?" she irritatedly asked.

"Come on Yuki, it's a joke! Vampires don't get heart attacks!" She blushed when she realized that in the end he had caught her again.

"You really would do everything just to make me blush, don't you?"

"Of course, Yuki. Every time you blush is a priceless moment for me. You shouldn't even be embarrassed about it."

"Whatever." She laid her head on top of his chest and smiled when she heard his heartbeat. "I just really want to listen to your heartbeat right now. It's so soothing."

He smiled and entangled his fingers into her hair before giving his reply "And I want to stay just like this right now... or forever, if our fates would allow us."

* * *

A/N: The last part is kinda fluffy, I know. By the way I wouldn't be able to publish stories as often as I used to, since writing a story in a tablet isn't easy at all, but I'll still try. That's all for now, please leave a review :)

[Update] So I changed my mind, this would not be the last chapter since there are some people requesting for one last chapter, something about Haruka and Juri's reaction. I'm really glad you liked this story, and I'll try to publish the last chapter as soon as I can :)


	3. Caught in the Act

A/N: Hi! This is the last chapter, I'm very sorry for the long wait. I've been so busy recently that I barely had any time to write this. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.**

* * *

Haruka and Juri are finally on their way home after their long and stressful meeting withbeloved rouncil. The two of them are the main suspects for their older brother's recent murder, but after the council's interrogation with them for three nights, they have proven themselves to be innocent of the crime.

"Haruka, can't you drive any faster?" Juri impatiently asked her husband.

"I'm sorry my dear but I can't. I'm afraid that if I drive any faster we'd end up bumping into someone or something."

Juri glared at him, and he got too distracted with fear under the intensity of her glare that he almost ran their car straight to a tree.

"Watch it, you careless jerk!" her glare intensified and it took Haruka all of his willpower and pride not to visibly tremble.

"But you're glaring at me like you're itching to violently kill me!" he whimpered in protest.

"And you're not mistaken!"

He nervously sighed before asking her, "Why are you rushing to get home, anyways? The council doesn't even know about Yuki's existence, so you don't have to worry about the council sneaking into the mansion then arresting her or what. And besides, Kaname would never allow that to happen, would he?"

"Of course I know all of that!" she irritatedly yelled out at him.

"Then why?" he patiently asked for the second time.

Juri calmed down herself a bit before responding, "Because I'm afraid, Kaname might have significantly healed already, but he's still in a state of pain, and you know what happens when a male Pureblood is in pain, right?"

"Yes. He becomes more likely to lose control and give in to his desires." he calmly replied.

"Doesn't that worry you even a bit?"

"They're already old enough and we know that this is going to ha- OUCH! What was that for?" Haruka asked while rubbing the spot where Juri just hit him with her slipper.

"BAKA! Of course I know that eventually they'll do it!

"But- OUCH!" Juri hit him again.

"No buts! Now drive faster or else you're gonna hate it!" she threatened him. Haruka's eyes widened in horror as he heard her threat.

"You're really thinking of giving me that punishment again just bec-"

"Yes, Haruka! Do you want to experience that again?"she devilishly asked him.

"No! Never! I'm begging you Juri please don't give me that punishment again!"

"The choice is on your hands." she said, leaving Haruka with no choice but to heed her command.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Kuran Mansion...**

"AAAAH! AAAH! KHAA-NAAAH-MEH! Yuki moaned out as her 5th release for that night came pouring out into Kaname's awaiting mouth.

"Greedy man..." Yuki said as she stroked his damp hair while he is too busy lapping up her juices. When he was done, he held out three fingers dripping with her juices into her mouth.

"Here, I saved some for you." he said with a smug grin on his face. She rolled her eyes but took them anyway, licking his fingers clean. He moved to hover over her voluptuous body, but before he could even do anything, Yuki pushed him back, and then effectively pinned him down on his bed.

"I believe that it's my turn." she said while cradling his face with her soft hands.

"And I thought you said you only want to hear my heartbeat." he teased.

"As if I'm the one who suggested for more rounds..." she teased back while rolling her eyes.

He reached out to entangle his fingers on her silky hair before asking, "So, which do you find more pleasant, the sound of my heartbeat or the sounds I make while we're doing it?"

"Both. May I start now?" she impatiently asked.

"As you wish, my naughty queen." Kaname answered as he prepared himself for another round of pure bliss.

* * *

**Back to Haruka and Juri…**

Haruka sighed in relief as he saw in the distant the faint figure of their mansion. Juri had been silent the whole time, and it scares him to no end since he knew very well what her silence means.

"We're almost there, my dear." he said, trying to break the deafening silence between them.

"Just shut up and concentrate on the road." his wife boringly replied. A few minutes passed and they've finally arrived in front of the mansion's main gate. Haruka used his pureblood powers to open the gate from inside the car.

"You're such a lazy man." Juri coldly remarked. Haruka just ignored the insult and proceeded to get inside. When they we're already in front of the mansion, Juri quickly walked out of the car and slammed the door shut with more force than necessary.

"Hey, Juri! Wait for me!" Haruka called out to his wife as he made his way out of the car. Juri only turned to glare at him.

"_Is it just my imagination or she's really hinting that whatever is waiting inside she's going to vent out all her anger on me again?"_ Haruka worriedly asked his inner self.

* * *

**Inside Kaname's room…**

"Uhhhmmmmh... Ooooh... Yuki, my naughty... such a tease you are..." Kaname hissed out as Yuki ride him in an agonizingly slow pace. She tied his wrists on the bedpost and even commanded him not to thrust.

"Why I haven't thought of this before? You really look adorable being tied like that..." Yuki sexily said as she clawed his arms with her nails. Kaname's eyes suddenly flashed a brilliant crimson red from the sensation.

"Y-Yuki..." he deeply groaned out. Yuki thought she had clawed him a little bit too hard for his liking due to his sudden reaction, so she kissed him tenderly in silent apology. He clearly understood the meaning of the kiss and his eyes returned to their normal color, even though deep inside he wants her to keep hurting him.

"It seems I've been carried away teasing my mischievous Onii-sama, huh? You may now thrust." she said as she freed him of his bondage and moved faster. Kaname began thrusting back and settled his hands on her hips, helping her move up and down his aching hard length. She fiercely kissed him in an effort to muffle the sounds escaping her lips.

They were in the middle of their love making and making out session when Haruka and Juri entered the room, but they were too absorbed with what they were doing to even notice them.

"KANAME! YUKI!" Juri yelled out at them. They quickly withdrew from their kiss and froze their love making session before staring at one another with widened eyes. Slowly, Yuki turned to see a fuming in rage Juri and a gaping Haruka.

"Okaa-sama... Otou-sama..." Yuki nervously acknowledged their presence. She never thought that being caught doing something with Kaname could be a hundred times difficult than she had expected it to be. And to make things worse, they caught them while she was on top.

"GET DRESSED AND WE'LL TALK ABOUT THIS IMMEDIATELY! Juri yelled out again, making both Kaname and Yuki wince in pain due to their sensitive hearing. Haruka was too busy gaping at the scene before him to even care.

"Hai, Otou-sama..."

"AND YOU? WHAT ARE YOU GAPING AT?" Juri angrily asked Haruka as she violently beated him up with her slippers.

"OWWW! Juri, I'm sorry-Ow!" Haruka reasoned out while blocking Juri's assaults.

"YOU CREEPY OLD BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU! HOW COULD YOU!"

"Ow! What do you mean? Please-ow! stop Juri!"

"I MEAN THIS!" and without warning Juri kicked Haruka in the crotch, making him yell out in pain before completing her sentence, "HOW COULD YOU GET AN ERECTION IN A SITUATION LIKE THIS? YOU FILTHY OLD BASTARD!"

Haruka looked down to see the bulge his hard member is making against his pants and blushed in embarrassment. "I didn't mean it Ju-" and again he was cut off with her slippers.

"NO WONDER OUR CHILDREN HAD GROWN LIKE THIS! YOUR PERVINESS IS SO STRONG THAT THEY EVEN INHERITED IT!"

"That's not- OW!"

"NO IT'S TRUE! YOU ARE TO BLAME FOR THIS!"

Kaname and Yuki had long finished dressing up and are currently sitting on the edge of the bed, watching their parents' argument.

"Yuki..." Kaname whispered out to Yuki as he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer to him. Yuki only looked at him with questioning eyes as her response. He leaned close to her ear and licked her earlobe before asking in a whisper,

"Are you going to beat me up like that one day?" Yuki blushed slightly at his question.

"Of course not! Besides my method of punishment is different from Okaa-sama's..." Yuki suggestively said.

"Hmmm... if that's the case then I wouldn't mind misbehaving often..." Kaname said while patting her head. He could already feel himself harden and Yuki blushed even more when she noticed it.

"Do you want to go next after Otou-sama? If Okaa-sama sees that you'd surely go next." she said while looking at the growing bulge on his pants.

"I won't mind. I'm masochistic, remember?"

"You really need to love yourself more." she said as she rolled her eyes.

"But your love is more than enough for me." he said before taking her left hand to give it a gentle kiss. Yuki blushed at the gesture.

"Fine." Yuki knew she could never beat him on an argument like this.

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE LIVING ON THE ROOF FOR A MONTH!" this statement caused the two younger Purebloods to look at their seething mother then to their wide eyed father.

"No! Please reconsider your decision, Juri! You can't do this to me!" Haruka cried out in protest.

"YES I CAN!"

"But-"

"ONE MORE WORD AND I'M GONNA EXTEND THAT TO A YEAR!" Haruka could only slouch and look down on the floor as once again he ended up living on the roof for a month.

"Now get moving and don't even bother packing up clothes or what. I don't care if you end up smelling nasty." Juri said as she walked out of the room.

"And as for the two of you, you should be really thankful to your father. I'm still upset for what you have done but I'm more upset with this pervert we have here. I will forgive you this time and let it go, but I will forbid you from doing this again until you get married."

"If I may ask Okaa-sama, when are we going to be married?" Yuki uneasily asked her mother.

"Hmm… if you and Kaname would behave well, then maybe next month, right after the pervert comes down from the roof and gets a shower. Speaking of shower, I suggest that both of you get a shower together."

"Together?" Kaname and Yuki asked in unison.

"Yes, together. I'll teach you self-control by making you do things together. And if you fail to control yourselves, your marriage would be delayed by a year. Now enough talk and get a shower, Yuki I'll get your towel and clothes for you." Juri said before completely leaving the room. Kaname and Yuki also made their way to the shower room, leaving Haruka all alone.

"This so unfair… I haven't intentionally done anything at all and yet…" he whispered to himself as he stood up and made his way out of the room.

* * *

A/N: Poor Haruka, getting no rest at all after the meeting with the vampire council. By the way, I think I've made Kaname and Yuki sound a little bit out of character, but we never know how much they could change after doing… stuff, you know? xD Please leave a review :D

[Update] Once again, due to my beloved readers' request for me to continue to this story, there will be another chapter :D Thank you for your heartwarming support, I'll try my best in writing the next chapter and publish it as soon as I can. (Though that may take some time since I'm so busy right now)


End file.
